


Someone You Loved

by eviesthirlwzll



Series: Our Not So Happy Endings [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie-centric (Disney), F/F, another round of angst, ghost of you part two <3, im not good with tags HSDHSDH, who knows if it has a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: Evie stares at the note, heart aching, ears ringing with tears dropping down on the ground as her chest heaved.Mal left her. Just when she was getting used to being someone she loved.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Our Not So Happy Endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766320
Kudos: 21





	Someone You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> i just KNOW that a quarter of my readers are from twitter or has twitter. please, im literally begging y'all, do your part and have your voices heard. you have a platform, whether it's just one person following you or even a thousand. you have a platform. please use it. speak up, sign and share the petitions, donate if you can, join the protests is you're able to and don't forget to use your voice. also, if you are of age, vote. and vote for the ones you know will be a great help in your country.

Evie sits inside the library, nose buried inside a book as she listened to the somehow silent lectures of Jane and Doug, their voices overlapping each other, both arguing over what the answer to the equation should be as Chad closes his eyes, internally groaning as he tipped his head back.

Carlos was just across from her, silent, taking down notes and occasionally glancing at his laptop to watch whatever cartoon or series he was catching on. Everything seemed normal. Everything looks like as it is, like it was a normal school day, cotillion was around, Ben was in his office, Jay was probably in training and Mal was in their dorm room.

But something, there was something wrong. Something was just, _off_. Like, while everything seemed normal on the outside, Evie had this gut feeling that something was missing. That something was probably wrong and she can't put a finger on it.

"Uh, guys, c-can I go? I'm not really feeling well." She speaks up, gathering the attention of her peers as they all stopped whatever the hell they were talking about. Chad stares at her, a suspicious eyebrows raised yet he doesn't question her about it. He just sits there in silence as Evie grabs her jacket.

"Are you okay? What are you feeling?" Doug asks, concerned for the princess as Jane makes a face behind him, shoving him to the side as the fairy aids to the Villain Kid, "I'm fine. I'll head back to the dorm and maybe have Mal take my dinner from the dining hall later." She smiles, the fear and paranoia still in the back of her mind as Carlos stares at her knowingly.

He just knew something was off. He might've not been the closest to the girl, he wasn't Mal for crying out loud but he was the closest thing next to a brother for the princess. And when something was wrong. He just, knows it.

"Do you want me to take you?" He asks, shutting his laptop off when Evie shakes her head. "N-No. I'm fine. I promise." She replies, the perfectly practiced fake smile etched on her face as she grabs her bag, waving one last time towards them before heading out, her mind racing, thinking of the worst things that could happen.

One is, Mal could have another meltdown and start doing magic again, causing havoc around Auradon and forgetting that she chose good or best case scenario, she's inside the dorm room, maybe did something stupid and messed the room up.

Maybe she's inside, maybe she's watching a movie with tissues and strawberries around her as she refuses to admit that she was moved by whatever message the movie had. Maybe she was doing a sketch, or even doing her homeworks when Evie gets there.

She takes a turn, her heels clicking to the floor with every single step she takes as she gets closer and closer to their dorm room. As she gets closer and closer, the bad feeling inside of her just get worse and worse that she was shaking when she turned the knob of the door.

The door creaks open. Everything was untouched. The dorm room was clean, Mal's dress was still hanging from their closet, Maleficent was still in her vivarium, probably hissing at Evie as she enters the dorm. Everything was fine. Mal's bed wasn't wrinkled, her bed wasn't wrinkled, the bathroom wasn't occupied. Mal wasn't there. And the windows were open.

Evie can feel the cold Auradon breeze touch her skin. She shivers, pulling her jacket closer to her as she closes the windows. She tries calling Mal's phone, putting her phone up on her ear as she taps her foor anxiously on the ground, praying to whatever gods up there that Mal was fine.

That maybe, she was in a meeting. That maybe, she was on the fields with Jay or even in Ben's office helping him sort through paperwork. The line stops, her phone beeps and the call drops. She tried thinking that everything was fine. That— that _maybe_ her phone just died.

Evie was filled with too many, "what if's," and, "maybe's," that she's starting to lose hope. That she was about to panic when she puts her phone down and sees a note, written in blue. At first she was reluctant to read it, thinking again that, _maybe_ , it was her handwriting. That it was her who wrote it and just forgot about it with everything going on.

But she knew her handwriting. Not the time to brag or anything but Evie's handwriting was sleek. If Times New Roman can be written with such ease, it's Evie who could do it. Everything about her was perfect. Or at least, nearly perfect. The handwriting on the note was unclear, it wasn't perfect. It was a mess.

The handwriting, you just _knew_ it was Mal's. She can be the best artist in their year but her handwriting was terrible. As a joke, she would always say how her handwriting described her; a mess, unclear, ugly, terrible. Evie would always think otherwise.

She can have the handwriting of a literal five year old. She can have the writing of a literal psycho and Evie would always think that it's one of the most beautiful things she's seen. Mal doesn't see it. But to Evie, everything, anything, whatever she does was beautiful.

And maybe it's because of her innocence, her completely positive energy and her perspective where everything was beautiful and perfect, including a self destructive, completely idiotic, very terrifying Mal.

She was the daughter of the Mistress of Evil but she still sees her as the girl from the Isle that took a curse for her even if it almost resulted in death. Mal was the girl from the Isle that saved Evie from all the disgusting men that surrounded them.

Mal was the only one who even tried to protect her even if it costed her everything she ever had. And since then, Evie's been trying to do the same just for her because it's what she deserves to have after years of giving Evie all the good things in the world.

Evie takes the note, her hands unsteady as she starts reading. Letter by letter. Word by word. Each movement just getting worse and more painful.

**_E, I'm so sorry. I know this is the absolute most shittiest thing I could ever have done to you. I know I didn't really say goodbye but I can't take it anymore. It hurts. Every. Fucking. Day. I just can't pretend anymore. And I'm sorry. Please don't come after me unless you actually need me. You know where I am. I'm home. I hope that you find your happiness, your one true love and everything you've been dreaming about. Tell the boys I'll miss them. That I love them. But not as much as I love you._ **   
**_x mal_ **

Frozen. That's all Evie could feel. She was held down, stuck there, reading the note over and over again until tears dropped. Until the ink was smeared. Until she lets go of the note, dropping it to the ground while she sobs. Her body was trembling and she had no idea what to feel. She even thinks she forgot _how_ to feel. 

Mal left. No proper goodbye, no warning, no nothing. She, _she just did._ She didn't even call, text, gave Evie any fucking signs. She just left. And it hurts, you know? It hurts because of all people, Evie thought she would be the first to know. The person Mal can tell everything to. 

And it hurts more when she thinks of why Mal would even like to go away in the first place. It hurts so much because she did everything in her will, she did all she could do, just to make sure that the girl was smiling, each day, each hour, each passing second that they were together.

It hurts to know that what she did clearly wasn't enough. That behind all the laughs Mal had shared with her during those late nights, that behind every smile Mal sends her from afar when they lock eyes in the hallways, that behind every positive word Mal gave her, deep inside she was crumbling, piece by piece, until she broke and couldn't take it anymore. Until she couldn't handle it.

She stares at the note on the floor, clutching her heart and taking deep, ragged breaths as she shakily takes the piece of paper from the floor. Mal left her. No warning, no nothing. She just did. 

She left Evie alone. Just when she was starting to get used to being someone she loved. 

* * *

Ben sits inside his office, staring at the complaints, at the papers, at the issues he's about to tackle. It makes his heart ache and his head hurt on how many people don't get it. The complaints were mostly from the privileged ones, the ones in the council, complaining about Carlos. 

And not just him. They were also complaining about the Wakandan students, Tiana's daughters, the list goes on. They did nothing, they were just being students, being normal people. But the ones up there are too afraid of them. Thinking they're all, "hazards," to society.

Not liking the villain kids were one thing and honestly, that he could understand, but not liking people and judging them for their race? That's one thing. That's racism. That fucking sucks and except for him, only a few are speaking about it. 

As a kid in Auradon with the _most_ white privilege ever, being the prince and all, he saw how some of their staff, how some of his schoolmates, how a random man and woman in the street would be stopped by a police for being, "too suspicious."

People say racism is a thing. Some people don't. Some people say, "all lives matter," he thinks differently. All lives would only matter when black lives matter. All lives would only matter when every race, every life and every human is treated equally. 

And he's fought so hard for that, bringing the villain kids and all. But it's still not clicking to some people on how severe it was. On how bad some people get treated because of their skin color. He's seventeen. He's still a minor, and yet, even if he was king, no one would listen to him. 

But that never stopped him from doing what was right. From doing what he knew would benefit each and every person who needs it. Now, as the writer, I'm trying to break the fourth wall and make you realize why it's black lives matter. 

You see Audrey, Jane, Doug, Chad and then the Villain Kids. The villain kids are treated badly and need a home. Ben has four houses. But he doesn't give it to each kid. No, he gives it to the villain kids because they're the ones treated badly, because they're the ones who need it. 

Still don't get it? Okay. Take Chad and Carlos for example. Who has never been thought of as dangerous? Chad. Who has never been thought of as a, "thug"? Chad. Who got a hard time getting into classes he knew he would excel in? Carlos. Who had a hard time finding people who looked like them in the school's Tourney team? Carlos. 

You see what's the problem, now? People, whites, to be exact, don't face the same hardships black people have. And that's just enough of a reason for you to not shut up and use your platform, big or small. 

Now that we got that out of the way, Ben sighs, banging his head on the table when he hears a knock on the door. Once, twice, thrice, until the door opens, revealing Evie. The only problem was, it wasn't the Evie who'd greet him with a grin, it wasn't the Evie who lights up the room with her smile. 

This Evie, she was, well, she looks, broken, disheveled, she looks _gone_. Like her soul was taken out from her as she stares at him with her bloodshot eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy. 

He gets out of his chair, walking over towards her and helping her take a seat on the chair in front of his desk, "Evie, are you okay?" He asks, kneeling in front of her as he holds her wrists, attempting to calm her down when he sees a note.

He takes it, opening it carefully because it was wet with teardrops and some of the words were smudged. He reads it, word by word, over and over as Evie attempts to stop crying. That's when Ben falls down, sitting on the floor with a guilty expression. 

"This is my fault." He whispers, cradling his head with his hands as he shakes it, Evie stops, staring at him with her eyebrow raised, "What?" She asks, helping him up and sitting him down on the chair in front of her. 

And look, Ben just knows he's about to die the moment he tells Evie so he picks up the book beside him, to shield himself down there as he gulps. "I- I yelled at her earlier. I asked her not to do magic."

"You did _what?_ " She shrieks in reply, standing up abruptly with Ben following her lead. "I'll apologize. We'll get her back. I promise."

* * *

That promise was broken when Ben gets down the stairs of the hideout, head hung low while he holds his beanie, heart heavy as he avoids Evie's gaze. "She-she's not coming back. I'm so sorry." He mumbles, walking away from them to gather his thoughts. 

Jay and Carlos both run after him as Evie stares at the communication device right in front of her, reluctantly holding it before letting it go, sinking down on her knees as she leans on the pole beside the stairs. 

She's gotten Jay and Carlos to come up, even Ben, she was supposed to be the last one but Mal has locked the gate to the stairs. She would know. She's heard that click way too many times by locking the boys and Mal out when she's in a tantrum. 

She sighs, leaning on the metal pole with her eyes closed, tears dripping down on her face when she hears a faint creak, a subtle noise, a light, feathering touch on her shoulder and next thing she knew, she was up from the ground, her heels banging and clanging against the metal plates of the stairs. 

Mal pulls her inside, lowering the levers and locking them shut as she gently sits Evie down on the worn down sofa in the middle of the room. Her journal was tucked away on the side and her heart begins to beat ever so wildly at the sight of the girl. 

But while it beats, at the same time it breaks, seeing Evie's eyes all red and puffy, her hair not completely brushed and tear tracks running down her cheeks. It hurts knowing this was completely her fault, that she was the reason why Evie was in this state. 

"You left me." Evie whispers, voice hoarse, eyes set on the wall with her hands shakily placed on her lap, Mal looks up, frowning and wanting to just throw herself down on her knees and apologize to Evie when the blue haired girl begins to laugh. 

"You left me— with no warning, no _nothing_. Just, _poof_ , you're gone!" She chuckles, clenching her jaw and shaking her head as she stares at Mal, well, she actually glares at Mal but you know, either way, she was mad, she was sad, she was frustrated at the fairy. 

"I'm sorry." Mal mumbles, leaning back on the floor as Evie looks up, seeing the unfinished portrait of their family on the wall, "You've been destroying the walls again, I see." She sighs, tilting her head to admire it more when Mal lets out a breath. "It's art."

"It's beautiful. Your hair, however, what's with the bangs?" She giggles, pulling Mal by the collar to sit her down beside the princess as she examined her hair, Mal just shakes her head, "Dizzy did that. And hey, I look sick." 

"Sick as in you have the fever, yeah, you do." She retorts, getting the two of them to laugh. Honestly, for countless months, agonizing days, this was the first time Mal laughed with feeling something again. It wasn't forced, it wasn't minimal, she was full on wheezing. 

They both stare into each other's eyes, forgetting their problems completely as Mal's gaze flickers down on the other girl's lips, she takes a shaky breath, moving away a little. "I'm sorry I left." She whispers, looking down on the ground as the princess clears her throat. 

"Why did you leave? You could've told me. I would come with you. You didn't have to leave me alone." She growls, all the anger coming back as Mal shakes her head, "No you wouldn't. You belong in Auradon, I belong in the Isle, I'm not taking that away from you, that's it." 

"We both belong in Auradon." Evie retorts, earning a huff from the other girl, "That's a lie. _You_ belong in Auradon. You're a princess, E, I'm a villain. There's a huge difference." She replies, shrugging, the blue haired girl sighs, "I'd rather be a villain if that means I get to be with you."

"You deserve better than me. I literally ran away from you and you want to stay with me? Come on, your one true love might be out there looking for you." She teases, heart aching, she can smile all she wants, tell Evie that the love of her life is out there but inside her mind, she's screaming, ripping herself to shreds, telling herself that no, _she_ was Evie's one true love. That she was the one for her even though she knows she isn't.

"Why did you run away?" She asks again as Mal leans back on the spring filled cushions, shaking her head, "I-It's complicated." She mumbles, removing her gaze from the girl as she scoots further away, "You've always been complicated. I always understood you. What changed?"

Mal remains silent, the light rain tapping against the roof, she shakes her head, refusing to answer her best friend, refusing to let her know that what changed was her feelings. She just knew, Evie wouldn't see her, wouldn't _love_ her, the same way.

"Told you, it's complicated." She mumbles, still refusing to answer when Evie holds her hand, "When was I unable to comprehend whatever complicated situation you have? Talk to me. I need you, M. I want you back in Auradon, with me." 

"You don't need me. I promise. You need someone you could love. That's not me." She replies, continuing to push herself away from the other girl but Evie was having none of it. "You're going to speak to me or else I'm out, and you won't see me again."

"You and I both know you can't do that." Mal chuckles, turning herself and facing the blue haired girl with a smirk as she crosses her arms, Evie begins to sputter but stood her ground nonetheless, standing up and crossing her arms, "I'm giving you, uh, ten seconds."

Mal just raises an eyebrow, leaning back more as she begins to count down, "Ten," she begins, taking a step back as the fairy laughs, "Oh my, I'm so scared." She jokes, that smirk still etched on her face. She could see Evie fighting her smile as she playfully glared at Mal, "Nine."

And Mal doesn't know but she seems so beautiful, despite the tear stains on her cheek, the runny nose and the puffy eyes, she still managed to become the most beautiful woman Mal has ever seen, "Eight," 

"You're not scaring me, you know that." Mal retorts, putting her foot down and almost about to laugh when Evie growls, "Seven," she mutters, taking another step back as she nears the door, Mal raises an eyebrow. 

"Six," she continues, Mal still sits there, unfazed, unmoving, just, there, smiling at Evie, "Okay, princess, proceed." She laughs, earning a scoff from said princess as she takes another step, "Five."

"Four." Mal continues for her, allowing her to take another step back as Mal stands up. "You're not going to get any answers from me." She replies, putting her arms out and shrugging as Evie glares at her, "Yes, I will."

And Mal has no idea what was taking complete control about her body as she walks towards Evie, each step agonizingly slow. And she also has absolutely no idea what bravery came inside her. Maybe because it was Evie wanted her. That Evie wanted to be with her, even if it meant going back to this shit hole. 

"Three, two," She continues to count down, still walking towards the blue haired girl before taking her hand, "One." She whispers, the last thing she's said before pulling the girl closer to her, crashing their lips together. 

And look, Evie might've been the, "flirt," of the group but having Mal kiss her was a surprise that she pushes her away out of shock, her eyes wide, her heart racing and her jaw dropped, Mal begins to panic, about to make an excuse when Evie cracks a smile. 

"You kissed me." She chuckles disbelievingly as the fairy nods, "What about it?" She replies, nervously, not really sure what her situation with Evie was currently when the blue haired girl leans closer, "Nothing. Just, didn't expect _you_ to do it." 

"Oh, so you had plans?" Mal teases, pulling her closer as Evie blushes furiously, "Just shut up and kiss me." 

And she did, kissing her again as Evie reciprocates it this time, pouring out all of her hidden feelings, all the hidden longing for the girl as the rain taps against the roof of their hideout. They were inside the Isle, trapped inside a barrier where no magic was allowed and yet they felt like this was the most magical feeling they have ever felt in their whole lives. 

"Would you be my date to the cotillion?" Mal murmurs against her lips, pecking it, once, twice, three more times before completely pulling away, "Would you stay with me in Auradon, for good?"

"Wherever you are, that's where I will be."


End file.
